


Nightly Visitor

by ifiwerecain



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, GTOP, M/M, Rimming, but its also kind of romantic in the end lol, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: Jiyong has a guest that likes to have fun with him at night. He doesn't exactly mind it, either.





	Nightly Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be uploaded on Halloween, but for some reason AO3 wouldn't let me do it from my phone despite having no problem of that sort before.... anyways, here's a long overdue update! i'm sorry i haven't been writing much, i'll do my best to upload things more often, especially with winter break coming up shortly!
> 
> also, i really seem to love zutter era jiyong and seunghyun, but then again who doesn't? enjoy!

Jiyong waits for this encounter every night, since the first time they began. He can’t help the tingle of excitement and arousal that creeps up his spine late at night, always at midnight, when the energy of the room shifts to something darker. Jiyong had become keen at sensing the presence, much to it’s delight.

 

“You’re here again,” he mutters into the darkness. He can’t see the one responsible for the energy shift. Whatever it is, it hadn’t made its physical presence to Jiyong, maybe to keep the suspense. “You’ve been visiting often.”

 

“And you enjoy it,” another voice replied. There it was– or rather, there  _ he  _ was. The voice was deep, intoxicating, even when speaking at a whisper. 

 

“I’ve been lonely these days.”

 

“So I see.” Jiyong feels the energy very close to him now, as if they’re sitting next to him on his bed. “You never fight me.”

 

“What reason do I have?”

 

“You don’t know what I am. You’ve never seen me. Isn’t that scary?”

 

“It always feels like a dream, though. Like it’s not real. So I don’t get scared by it.”

 

“No… instead, you get turned on by it, right?” 

 

Jiyong feels something on his thigh. He shivers a bit. It always starts like this, the seduction and small conversations. 

 

“Yes. But that’s your job right? That’s what you come here to do.”

 

“I’m so good at it, aren’t I?” Jiyong can tell the owner of the voice is smiling thanks to his tone.

 

“You’d be even better if you showed me what you looked like.”

 

“Are you sure you want that? You may not like me as much anymore…”

 

Jiyong sat up, the presence on his thigh moving. He gets out of bed and feels around for the curtains nearby, then tugging them open so the city lights from Seoul can illuminate his room. Then he turns back to the bed and finally sees his nightly visitor.

 

Obviously, another man, but not entirely human. The swirling, ram-like horns on his temples and the forked tail were impossible to ignore. His bright purple eyes captured just as much attention. The stark white hair was also pretty eye catching. As for clothes… well, there were none to speak of. He just sat there in all his nude glory.

 

Like any incubus would.

 

“You’re not shocked or running away. I’m surprised. Usually the ones I go after get scared when they find out what I am.” 

 

Jiyong just gave a smile and went back to the bed to join him. “Considering you’ve been visiting me a lot, it didn’t take much to figure out what you were. I just wanted to see what you really looked like.” 

 

Just like the nights before, Jiyong spread himself out on the bed, removing his sleep shorts and boxers, throwing them on the floor. 

 

“Oh? And what do you think of me?” the incubus asked, spreading Jiyong’s legs. He licked and bit at his thighs, but purposely avoided his cock. 

 

“ _ Mmm _ , I think you’ve got to be the sexiest incubus I’ve ever seen–  _ ah! _ ”

 

The incubus’ tongue had found its way into Jiyong’s hole, working as deep as it could go, trying to reach his prostate but just barely grazing it. Still, Jiyong’s cock twitched at the sensation, oozing precum on to his stomach. Being able to actually see the incubus took away the mystery of their nightly routine, but Jiyong found it even hotter to be able to look down and see those purple eyes gazing up at him. Surely for the incubus it must have been the same, as now he could actually see the gorgeous face Jiyong made as he moaned and cried out in ecstasy. 

 

“I can’t wait anymore– put it in me.”

 

The incubus chuckled. “Are you really that into me? So much so that I could have you begging for it?”

 

Jiyong nodded, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

 

“You’re very lucky I like being inside you then, Jiyong.” 

 

He was flipped onto his stomach, ass in the air. Before he knew it he was feeling the stretch and burn of the incubus’ thick cock. 

 

“ _ Yes,  _ fuck,  _ this  _ is why I keep coming back to you,” the incubus said, right in Jiyong’s ear. “You open so easy for me. You’re practically  _ molded  _ to my cock now.”

 

Jiyong was already panting into the pillows as he was being fucked. The incubus’ hands on his ass spread him wide, thrusting in deeper. 

 

A little too turned on, Jiyong came in a matter of minutes. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed about it, Jiyong,” the incubus said somewhat lovingly as he pulled out and turned Jiyong on his back to face him. “I’m nowhere near done with you anyways. You know that right?”

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Jiyong replied, eyes glazed over in lust. “ _ Fuck me more. _ ” 

 

They did fuck many more times after that, in different positions. Jiyong rode him for the first time and saw stars, cumming so hard he nearly fell over. Every time he came, the incubus encouraged him to go one more round, and Jiyong complied, ignoring how tired and weak his body felt. The pleasure was far too great to give up. 

 

Jiyong had lost count of how many times they’d gone at it, how many times he came, how many times he’d been filled. By the end of it all he was barely coherent and awake, the incubus lazily eating him out again. 

 

He moved from between Jiyong’s legs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring down at him.

 

“I’ve gotten my fill for the night. You?”

 

Jiyong simply nodded, unable to say anything, but smiling. He was so tired and the incubus could tell. Running a hand through his sweaty orange hair, the incubus placed a kiss on Jiyong’s lips.

 

“Sleep then. We’ll see each other again soon.” 

 

With that, he left, and Jiyong’s eyes grew too heavy to stay open. 


End file.
